1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for underfilling a semiconduct device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for uniformly underfilling a bumped or raised semiconductor chip to be essentially void free.
2. State of the Prior Art
Flip-chip and bumped die technology is well known in the art. A flip-chip or bumped (raised) die is a semiconductor chip (die) having bumps on the bond pads formed on the active circuit or front side thereof, the bumps being used as electrical and mechanical connectors, which is inverted (flipped) and bonded to a substrate by means of the bumps. Several materials are typically used to form the bumps on the die, such as conductive polymers, solder, etc. Typically, if the bumps are solder bumps, the solder bumps are reflowed to form a solder joint between the so-called flip-chip and the substrate, the solder joint forming both electrical and mechanical connections between the flip-chip and substrate. In any event, due to the presence of the bumps on the flip-chip, a gap exists between the substrate and the bottom surface of the flip-chip.
Typically, since the flip-chip and the substrate have different coefficients of thermal expansion and operate at different temperatures and also have different mechanical properties with differing attendant reactions to mechanical loading and stresses, stress develops in the joints formed by the bumps between the flip-chip and substrate. Therefore, the bumps must be sufficiently robust to withstand such stressful conditions to maintain the joint between the flip-chip and the substrate. To enhance the joint integrity formed by the bumps located between the flip-chip and the substrate, an underfill material comprised of a suitable polymer is introduced in the gap between the flip-chip and the substrate. The underfill also serves to equalize stress placed on the flip-chip and substrate, helps transfer heat from the flip-chip and helps protect the bump connections located between the flip-chip and the substrate from contaminants such as moisture, chemicals, and contaminating ions.
In practice, the underfill material is typically dispensed into the gap between the flip-chip and the substrate by injecting the underfill along two or more sides of the flip-chip with the underfill material flowing, usually by capillary action, to fill the gap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,234 to Thompson et al. discloses a semiconductor device assembly whereby an epoxy underfill is accomplished by applying the epoxy around the perimeter of the flip-chip mounted on the substrate and allowing the epoxy to flow underneath the chip. Alternatively, the underfill can be accomplished by backfilling the gap between the flip-chip and the substrate through a hole in the substrate beneath the chip.
However, the traditional method of underfilling by way of capillary action has a serious disadvantage. The small gap formed between the flip-chip and substrate to which it is connected prevents filling the gap in a uniform manner. Such non-uniform underfilling is particularly prevalent in the areas surrounding the bumps interconnecting the flip-chip to the substrate. When underfilling a flip-chip on a substrate situated in a substantially horizontal plane, the underfill material will generally be non-uniform in character and contain bubbles, air pockets, or voids therein. This non-uniform underfill decreases the underfill material's ability to protect the interconnections between the flip-chip and substrate and environmentally compromises the flip-chip itself thereby leading to a reduction in the reliability of the chip.
A different method of bonding a semiconductor chip to a substrate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,869 to Liu et al. whereby the gap between the semiconductor chip and substrate is underfilled utilizing a substrate having a through hole formed therein which is centrally located below the semiconductor chip mounted thereon. The through hole has gates or notches formed at each corner thereof which extend beyond the semiconductor chip, which is mounted thereover. Underfilling the gap between the semiconductor chip and the substrate is accomplished by blocking one side of the through hole, applying an encapsulation material on top of and around the chip, and allowing the encapsulation material to flow into the through hole by way of the gates or notches in the substrate.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,076 to Banerji et al., a vacuum chamber is used to underfill the gap between a semiconductor chip and a substrate. A bead of underfill polymeric material is provided on the substrate about the periphery of the chip. Next, the semiconductor chip and substrate are placed within a vacuum chamber with a vacuum being subsequently applied to the chip and the substrate to evacuate the gap therebetween. Air is then slowly allowed to re-enter the vacuum chamber to force the underfill material into the gap between the semiconductor chip and the substrate.
Although the underfill methods disclosed in the Liu and Banerji patents attempt to address the problem of underfilling in a non-uniform manner, those references present solutions that require specialized substrates, use additional equipment in the underfilling process and increase the cost of production. For example, implementation of the underfilling method illustrated in the Liu reference requires the use of a specialized substrate having a through hole therein. Similarly, the underfilling method illustrated in the Banerji et al. reference requires the use of specialized equipment in the form of a vacuum chamber.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a method for performing underfill of semiconductor chips which results in underfill material that is uniform and substantially free of voids or air. It would be a further improvement to develop a method for performing uniform underfilling of the gap between the flip-chip and substrate that is cost effective and utilizes standard substrates.